300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank System - Zero Season (2018.07.14)
Website Link: '''http://300.jumpw.com/gamePage/newseason/index.html Event Time '''Start: '''14 July 2018 (0.00 AM) '''End: '''14 August 2018 (0.00 AM) Titles The 7 titles (ranks) in the '''Rank System from left to right (lowest -> highest) as follows: *Black Iron (黑铁) *Brass or Bronze (黄铜) *Silver (白银) *Gold (黄金) *Platinum (铂金) *Diamond (钻石) *King (王者) Rewards *Fearless Black Iron (无畏黑铁): 3000 Gold Coins *Unyielding Brass (不屈黄铜): 6000 Gold Coins *Order of Silver (秩序白银): Epic skin with highest apperance rate during the season (118 Diamonds) + 10000 Gold Coins *Noble Gold (高贵黄金): Epic skin with highest apperance rate during the season (118 Diamonds) + 15000 Gold Coins *Luxury Platinum (奢华铂金): Epic skin with highest apperance rate during the season (118 Diamonds) + 20000 Gold Coins *Eternal Diamond (永恒钻石): Epic skin with highest apperance rate during the season (118 Diamonds) + 25000 Gold Coins *Glorious King (荣耀王者): Custom Legendary Skin for Zero Season (198 Diamonds) + Epic skin with highest apperance rate during the season (118 Diamonds) + 30000 Gold Coins Note: '''The reward will be released on 28 September 2018 Gameplay Cross-server Battle The '''Rank System of this season is only for Eternal Arena and the system will give a chance for players from different servers to battle each other through the cross-server system. Team Matchmaking Rule When the team succesfully find opponents in the matchmaking, the confirmation interface will appear with a confirmation button. Any player in the team clicks "Reject" or waits until timeout without clicking the button will result in the team rejects the match. The player who clicks "Reject" or waits until timeout will have a penalty time for restricting them from playing the game (other players can continue the matchmaking). The penalty time will apear before any matchmaking. Team Mechanism The team mechanism is the same as in the past, allowing players to participate as a team up to 4 players. If the players perform 7 players team, the result of the match will not be regonized by Rank System. Rank System The rank system divides players into 7 ranks from lowest to highest as follows: *Black Iron (黑铁) *Brass or Bronze (黄铜) *Silver (白银) *Gold (黄金) *Platinum (铂金) *Diamond (钻石) *King (王者) After reaching the King rank, the top 100 players at King rank will be participated in the All-server Ranking. Players who stay at Gold rank or below will not be degraded to the lower rank when losing. Players who stay at Platinum rank or above will be able to be degraded to the lower rank when losing. Basic Rule Players's strength will be evaluated from their current existing Group Point 团分得到) (or basically MMR) and will be matched against opponents with similar strength. Exiting the game while playing will get a penalty as a deduction on the Group Point. FAQ Q: I am a player on Eternal Battlefield, what impact does the update Zero Season have on me? A: You will not be affected with this update. The Zero Season is only for Eternal Arena and the future season may be dedicated to the Eternal Battlefield. Q: How long can I remain on the current rank I reach in this season? A: The rank you reach will remain unchanged until the last update before the start of the next season. Q: I usually like to play as "Black Car" (refering to Team Play). How many people can I bring on each game and how many game can I play together as a team during Zero Season. A: A maximum of 4 players are allowed to form Black Car. If you bring 7 players for a team match, the result of the game will be considered invalid and will not be record on the Zero Season. Q: How many mode for Zero Season? A: There are only one competitive mode for this season and it is Eternal Arena. Q: Can we match with players from different servers? A: You can use the already established Cross-server system to form a team or match yourself with players from different servers. Q: If I quit the game while playing during Zero Season, will there be a penalty mechanism for punishing me? A: If you quit the game multiple times during the season and are reported by a player, you may be punished by the Ban system. Q: How often does JUMP hold this event? A: Please pay attention to the official website information. Q: At the end of the season, if I reach the certain rank, can I get the corresponding reward? A: Each rank has its own corresponding reward. The higher the rank, the better the reward. Q: What kind of players can't get a reward for Zero Season? A: Players who do not meet the minimum requirements for the season. Q: If I meet the reward requirements for the season, when can I get the reward? A: After you reach a certain rank (Silver), you can get the Epic skin with highest apperance rate during the season (118 Diamonds). Players who reach the highest rank (King) can also get Custom Legendary Skin for Zero Season (198 Diamonds). Q: What is the Custom Legendary Skin for Zero Season and how can I get it? A: Temporary confidentiality. ---- ----